


Snowed In

by BitchyFandomQueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyFandomQueen/pseuds/BitchyFandomQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemony goodness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Riku woke up early every morning. His first university class didn't start until nine in the morning, but he woke up at seven guess it was force of habit.

Riku slept with his mouth open so he woke up with a dry mouth and a crusty nose. He just felt like shit.

Riku got out of bed carefully not to wake his boyfriend right next to him. He tip toe towards the dresser. Riku picked out a nice warm outfit. Long sleeve red shirt and grey pajama bottoms.

He walked out of his room down the hallway to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and adjusted it to the perfect warmness. He undressed and got under the hot steam.

He let the warm water run all over his body. Showering was Rikus' favorite part of the day the feeling of the warm steam surrounding his body.

After fifteen minutes of showering he decided to leave some for his boyfriend Sora and his other roommates Axel and Roxas. He stepped out, dried off and brushed his teeth. He used his favorite toothpaste Mint.

When he left the bathroom he noticed his house was dark. He walked to the other side of the living room to open the window. He tripped on a few things that probably Roxas left on the floor.

When he opened the window a smirk made its way on to his freshly clean face. Snow was half way up his window, which means he cant get out to go to class.

Riku walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got the milk. He looked in the cubbard for his favorite cereal. He pulled out the box of frosted Flakes.

He looked at the clock and realized that is was only seven thirty. He decided to let his Boyfriend sleep a little bit longer. He put on the radio and started to work on some homework he had to finish.

He turned up the radio when his favourite song came on. He hummed the beat and continued to work on the research paper for professor Xigbars class. He glanced over to the stove and saw it was eight ten.

He left his computer and walked to his room. when he walked in he saw his boyfriend standing in front of the open wind smiling. Sora was always so attractive, cute and bubbly. He wore a large black shirt that slid off one shoulder and went to his knees.

Sora turned to face Riku and ran up to him, he jumped in his arms and nuzzled into his neck. "No school." Sora said clearly seductive.

Riku put the younger boy down. Sora walked to his dresser and picked out some pajama bottoms and walked to the bathroom. He stripped down and turned on the water. He washed up, brushed his teeth and got out.

He left the bathroom, walking down the hallway. When he walked into the room riku automatically got off the bed. He kissed Sora, letting his lip lick Sora' hoping he would get the idea. He did. They kissed opened mouth and sloppy. Sora Moaned into Rikus mouth.

Riku ran his hands all across Soras body. He played with his nipples while they kissed.

Sora pushed riku onto the bed. The younger boy did a slutty little dance as he stripped off this bottoms.

Riku slid off the bed, level to Soras arousal. Riku put his hands on Soras hips. He licked from the bottom to the top of Soras cock. He put the tip in his mouth and sucked lightly while rubbing circles around his hips. That drove sora insane, moaning loud enough to wake his roommate's. But he didn't care it the woke up at the very least they would know  he's having a good time.

Then Sora got the surprise of his life. HIs roommate's did wake up.

While Sora was moaned out of control he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He jerked around, pulling his cock out of a whining Rikus mouth. There stood Roxas.

Roxas Kissed sora on the mouth. Sora opened his mouth deepening the French kiss. When Roxas pulled away Axel wanted his turn. Axel leaned down Deeply making out with the brunette.

Riku just sat there dumbfounded at what just happened. "Dose Riku want some help." Roxas asked riku lustfully after stripping. Roxas gestured Riku to stand, he did so.

Roxas put Rikus arousal in his mouth, he gave a harsh suck making the older males moan and pull at his hair. Riku grunted when Roxas deep throated him. This wasn't a game of making it last, Roxas wanted to taste Riku.

Riku was nearing his release. Roxas took his free hand and started to massage the Silver haired male sac. That drove Riku wild and overboard. He grunted one last time as he shot his hot cum down Roxas' throat.

Axel dropped to his knees. He turned Sora around. He spread the brunettes cheeks. He let his lips meet the sensitive skin. Axel teased him lick around the boys entrance.

Axel dipped his tounge in the boys entrance. That caused the boy to moan loudly and shiver at his touch. Axel stood up and sora turned around. "Please." the brunette pleaded.

Sora sucked on the redheads fingers until they were coated with a slick coat of saliva. Axel eased one finger into the boy. Sora grunted to the unpleasant feeling in him. Axel slid the second finger in the boy. "Ow." Sora cried out. But his pain shifted to pleasure when Axel curled his fingers hitting the boys prostate.

"This is going to hurt....Sorry." Axel whispered into his ear. Axel slid into Sora. "Move." Sora said frantically, tears streaming down his face. Axel thrusted for a little bit.

"Riku he is ready." Riku moved over to the two and slid in next to Axel. The two boys thrusted in sync. The older males moaned. Riku loved the feeling of his cock rubbing next to a sexy redhead.

The two slammed into Soras prostate earning loud moans from the brunette. "Im...cloAhhhse." Sora moaned in to the comforter.

Roxas was just sitting and watching stroking himself. Sora have one last moan and came all over his chest. Not long after that riku pulled out and shot his seeds on sora, some landing on his chest some on his face.

Next Axel came, Filling up Roxas riding out his orgasm.

They sat there a long minute. "So are u Old men to tired or is somebody going to help me." The older boys moved upon the words.

Roxas whispered to the boys. "I like it rough." This made Axel Shiver. Axel put the tip of his cock at Roxas' entrance and pushed in. Roxas moaned when he started to bleed. Roxas loved the pain. Axel thrusted into the boy slowly. Riku Also slid in. The older boys counted to three and slammed into him hard. This caused Roxas to throw his head back.

The Boy moaned as they continued to thrust faster and faster.

It hadn't even been ten minutes and Roxas shot his cum in strings on to their chests. That threw they older boys overboard. The two pulled out and moved up on Roxas' Boys and aimed their cocks at his mouth.

They shot off like rockets. Most cum landing in the younger boys tounge. He swallowed and moaned at the same time.

All four boys sat there panting.

That was definitely going to happen again. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
